Un oeil pour voir l'enfer
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: UA Schoolfic Allen n'en peut plus de voir cet autre monde de chaos à travers son oeil maudit. Notre Kanda arrivera t'il à l'aider? Merci à Lisbeth pour sa review je me suis trompée de texte, voici maintenant la version corrigée, Dites moi si cela vaut la peine d'être continué.


Bonjour, je vous poste cette nouvelle fic' en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

Pairing : Kanda/ Allen

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Et non les personnages de DGM ne m'appartiennent pas encore... ( pas encore u.u)Seule l'histoire est à moi, bablaahhhh

_Bonne lecture_

_P.O.V Allen :_

Je vois une petite fille.

Cheveux noirs, yeux rouges.

Elle me regarde je le vois à travers ses yeux. Elle aussi est terrifiée.

Tout à coup, elle pleure. J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus voir ce genre de choses.

Mon œil droit en a décidé autrement on dirait.

Quand enfin elle veut bien partir, je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Je me demande souvent si j'ai été choisie, ou si cette faculté de voir cet autre monde m'est venue par hasard. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j' ai très peur, que je suis à bout. On a beau avoir ces visions tous les jours, notre cerveau ne s'y habitue pas pour autant, pas plus que notre esprit qui se retrouve vite dépassé.

Mes parents croient que je suis fou. Que puis-je répondre à ça ? J'ai essayé une fois. Cela n'aura servi à rien, sinon à les faire rire. Est-ce que je suis vraiment irrécupérable ? Tout se passe t' il vraiment dans ma tête ? Plusieurs fois déjà je me suis posée ces questions.

Voilà, ça revient encore. Cette fois-ci, c'est une terre remplie de cadavres qui reposent en répandant leur sang sur le sol. On dirait un mauvais rêve.

Je pique une nouvelle crise, balance tout ce qui se trouve à proximité, transformant ma chambre un véritable capharnaüm. Faites que ça s'arrête, par pitié.

Les larmes commencent à me monter aux yeux. Elles sont maintenant présentes sur tout mon visage. Ne daignant plus s'arrêter de couler, elles atterrissent inlassablement dans mon cou.

Je suis une vraie fontaine. Pathétique.

Parfois, ce monde me semble si étouffant que je dois m'isoler. Une petite demie heure dans ma chambre et un sourire qui se veut rassurant réapparaît sur mon visage.

Mais ce sourire sonne tellement faux que n'importe qui l'aurait deviné en me regardant simplement.

N'importe qui sauf mon tuteur menant une existence où son fils adoptif n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Tiens, cela me fait soudainement penser à mes devoirs. Je ne les ai pas encore fait. Je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer encore une fois le lycée. Personne ne comprendrait.

Personne ne comprend jamais rien.

Préparant mes affaires pour demain, j'entends mon tuteur sortir. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Il va retourner se saouler, c'est certain, mais tant pis, il n' y a rien qui ne me concerne. Il est assez âgé pour s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Je n'y pense plus et retourne tranquillement, ou presque dans ma chambre, une part de mon esprit ayant toujours cette phobie d' apercevoir de nouveau toutes ces choses à travers mon autre œil.

Ca y est, je m'endors enfin.

6h-45 : Réveil

Peu motivé à l'idée de devoir retourner en cours, j'essaye de faire taire ce fichu portable qui sonne sans cesse. Je m'habille, prend une petite douche et attaque le petit-déjeuner. Malgré les ronflements de Cross, j'ai souvent l'impression d'habiter seul.

Je prends le chemin du lycée à pied, préférant éviter la cohue des transports en commun, la foule et les gens en général.

Je ne suis pas de nature asociale, mais je me sens mieux seul, plus en sécurité. Je ne fais confiance à personne.

_P.O.V Kanda :_

Encore tout seul le moyashi ?

Moyashi, c'est le surnom que j'ai donné à ce gamin de ma classe. Il s'appelle Allen, mais Moyashi, je trouve que ça lui correspond mieux. Il est tellement petit.

Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces cheveux blancs ? On dirait un vieux...

Je m'installe à mon bureau, imitant les autres élèves en attendant le professeur. Encore un cours qui s'annonce passionnant...

Une heure de cours se termine cependant vite et la sonnerie me fait bouger de mon siège. Bah qu'est ce qu'il fait moyashi ? Il dort ?

Tandis que les autres s'activent de rejoindre le cours suivant, je m'approche de son bureau, ce qui le fait sortir de sa léthargie.

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux** ? Me demande -t' il.

**-Rien, laisse tomber.**

Nous sortons à notre tour silencieusement, mais le blandin ne semble pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il se prend soudain la tête entre les mains et murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Soudain, il titube et j'ai juste le temps de le rattraper, inconscient dans mes bras.

Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un moyashi malade moi ? Je décide finalement de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière souhaite savoir si je veux rester auprès de lui.

**-Oui, je m'inquiète pour lui.**

C'est juste un prétexte afin de manquer les cours.

Quelques minutes après cela, il se réveille. Il a cet air complètement perdu qu'ont les enfants abandonnés. Si je n'étais pas si insensible, je l'aurais presque trouvé mignon.

**-Yo, moyashi.**

**-Mo- Moyashi ? **

**-Bah ouais, moyashi...**

Je lui fais un de mes habituels sourires en coin, amusé de le voir aussi surpris par ce petit surnom.

**- Bon, t'es d'attaque pour retourner en cours ou je dois encore jouer les nounous ?**

Il n'ose pas me répondre, son regard fuit, comme s'il était gêné.

**-Tant pis, t'en fais pas, je reste. En fait, ça m'arrange plutôt moi aussi. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir.**

_P.O.V Normal : _

Allen avait suivi le conseil de Kanda, puisque la minute d'après, on pouvait entendre son souffle régulier, montrant qu'il s'était effectivement assoupi.

Celui-ci demanda à l'infirmière ce qui avait pu causer ce malaise de la part du moyashi.

- Et bien, à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop. Il a d'énormes cernes. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi paisiblement depuis des jours. Alors peut-être de la fatigue...

Kanda réfléchit à ce qui pouvait bien troubler son Moyashi à ce point pour qu'il s'en évanouisse. Il posa une main sur le front d' Allen, toujours endormi. Celui-ci gémit dans son sommeil. Kanda retira sa main immédiatement, de peur de l'avoir réveillé.

Mais Allen dormait profondément, même s'il semblait être absorbé par un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, au vu de la tête qu'il faisait.

Kanda décida de le réveiller. Il tira légèrement le bras de l'autre lycéen et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu' Allen avait accroché son poignet. Ses yeux regardaient partout et il avait encore cet attitude désorientée.

Il essaya de se lever et Kanda veilla à ce qu'il ne tombe pas, ses réflexes toujours prêts au cas où le moyashi tomberait ou s'écroulerait à nouveau.

Allen essaya tant bien que mal de rejoindre la sortie de la pièce, non sans avoir remercié Kanda pour l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière pour s'être occupée de lui.

La jeune femme, s'inquiétant de l'état de santé d'Allen lui demanda s'il n'avait personne pour le raccompagner.

Kanda laissa échapper un soupir, puis lâcha en direction du lycéen :

**- Je vais te raccompagner.**


End file.
